


“Just Friends”

by fandomtrashiness



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Fluff, Jared has a dog, M/M, a bit of swearing these are teenagers after all, never written for kleinsen before but I figured why not, some pure fluff, these boys are gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: Jared invites Evan over for his family’s annual Hanukkah party.





	“Just Friends”

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my first Kleinsen fic, I hope you enjoy!

“Are you excited, Evan?” Heidi Hansen asked her son, straightening his tie.

”Yeah, Mom.” Evan replied bluntly. He wasn’t not excited to see his friend Jared, he was just very nervous. Jared was his only friend, even if they were only just “family” friends, but Evan couldn’t help but want to be more than that. There should be no reason for Evan to have a crush on Jared, he was an asshole, but there was just something so loveable about him.

Jared’s family had a Hannukah party every year, and they always invited the Hansens, but Heidi had always been too busy at work to take her son. This year however, she decided it would be beneficial if the two of them went out to socialize. Heidi could catch up with the Kleinmans, and Evan could hang out with Jared. If only Heidi knew how Even really felt about Jared.

”Let’s go then!” Heidi announced, and they left the house, Evan having to remind his mother not to forget her keys again, and headed to the Kleinman’s house.

 

*****

 

”Jared, make sure you set up the dreidel corner for your cousins!” Jared’s mother called from the kitchen.

”Okay, Mom!” Jared called back. He took a plastic container holding about 20 rainbow dreidels and dumped it out on the coffee table in the living room. While his parents made latkes, it was Jared’s job to decorate for the upcoming party. His Dad’s Hannukah playlist was blasting through the house, playing a collection of songs about Hannukah he had downloaded over the years. Jared felt a nudge at his ankle and leaned down to pet his dog, Kugel.

”You ready, Kugel?” He asked sweetly. Jared loved his dog, and although he wouldn’t tell anyone at school, he would often talk to Kugel when he was bored or sad. Kugel barked happily in what Jared decided was a definite “yes”. Jared smiled and rumpled Kugel’s ears. Just as he did, there was a knock on the door. The first guests had arrived.

”I’ll get the door!” Jared anounced, standing up and walking down the hallway. He unlocked the door and opened it wide, admitting the first stream of cousins. He hugged and kissed them all, issuing greetings and directions of where to put their coats. His aunt Judy had brought a Hannukiah to light later, and he had her place it on the mantle for the time being. More people came, and Jared greeted each one, friends and more family members alike. He checked his watch for what seemed like the thousandth time, and scolded himself immediately. It hadn’t even been ten minutes, and besides, the Hansens would show up when they showed up. It didn’t matter that Jared really wanted to see Evan again, they were just friends and it was normal to want to see friends. Attractive friends. Objectively attractive friends. He definitely did  _not_ find Evan attractive.

”Jared! The door!” Someone shouted from another room. Jared jumped a bit, startled, and realized the doorbell had indeed been rung. He sprung up from the couch where he had been brooding/talking to his grandmother about his English class and headed for the door. He opened it to reveal...

”Hey Evan! Nice to see you Heidi!” Jared was more than ecstatic to see Evan had arrived, and hugged the two new guests as they entered. “Mom is in the dining room and Dad is in the kitchen.” Jared told Heidi. “We’re really glad you could come.” Jared was in Full Host Mode as he called it, a mode that was very useful for talking to adults. He had gotten very good at turning Full Host Mode on and off when he had been a CIT the previous summer at his summer camp. There were two reason he got to be the only CIT with key card access to the computer lab, the first being his computer knowledge, and the second being his ability to charm adults, despite him being an asshole.

”Thank you, Jared, we’re so glad to be here.” Heidi smiled, and winked at Evan before going to find Jared’s parents.

”You seem to be in a good mood.” Even commented, nervously bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

”Trust me, being this enthusiastic is exhausting. I miss being a full time asshole.” Jared whispered so any nearby family members couldn’t hear. Evan laughed nervously. “We can play dreidel with my little cousins if you want to, or I think we could probably manage to hide in my room until they start serving dinner.” Jared suggested awkwardly.

”Y-yeah. I mean, whatever you want is fine obviously, let’s just uh- whatever you feel like doing.” Evan stammered.

”Okay. Lemme just steal the bag of m&ms really quickly.” Jared said. Evan watched as he divebombed the coffee table, snatching up a bag of chocolate m&ms before dashing away down the hall. Evan followed in Jared’s wake.

 

*****

 

Evan was unsure why Jared had offered to ditch his own party to hang out with Evan in his room, alone no less, but he was happy. This was what friends did, and Evan was just glad to have a friend. Even though his brain was screaming at him that he and Jared could easily be more than just friends. Jared shoved his glasses a little higher up the bridge of his nose and pulled a few m&ms out of the stolen bag, popping the colorful candies into his mouth.

”How’s your break been?” Jared asked, his speech slightly muffled by his chocolate filled mouth.

”It’s been good. I haven’t been doing much actually, but yeah, it’s been, it’s doing, it’s fine.” Evan said.

”That’s good.” Jared replied, swallowing. “I haven’t done much either, but my grandma’s been pestering me to get a girlfriend so that’s been fun.” Jared said sarcastically.

”Really?”

”Yeah. She thinks I’m super popular and that all the girls are fighting over me.” Jared chuckled. “Can’t wait to break it to her that it’s the exact opposite.”

”I’m sure you’ll find someone.”

”Maybe.” Jared scoffed.

”I-“ Evan was cut off however by another voice from outside Jared’s door.

”Jared! Quit hiding and come eat!” 

“Alright, Mom!” Jared shouted back. He rolled his eyes and stood up. “We can finish this later.”

Evan didn’t know if he was talking about the m&ms or the conversation of Jared finding a girlfriend. He was not so sure he wanted to find out.

 

*****

 

”These are really good.” Evan gasped, shoving another latke hastily into his mouth.

”Thanks.” Jared chuckled. “My Dad’s secret recipe.”

”And they don’t even need salt or anything! They’re perfect plain!”

”Have you tried them with sour cream?” Jared held out a  latke from his own plate in front of Evan. Jared should’ve expected Evan to eat it out of his hand, but he was surprised all the same. Evan smiled at the shocked look on Jared’s face.

”Youre right.” Evan grinned. Jared couldn’t help but grin back, Evan was adorable. Jared wasn’t quite sure what he was doing. They were sitting at a table outside, and no one was directly nearby, Jared’s cousins having gone back inside to get more food, but that didn’t mean they were completely alone. There was a giant party just inside. But Jared didn’t regret his next actions at all.

No, Jared Kleinman did not at all regret leaning in closer to Evan Hansen and bringing their lips together.

And Evan Hansen did not at all regret kissing back.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn’t know dreidels are tops you spin and latkes are potato pancakes
> 
> Jared’s dog has the same name as my friend’s dog
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment or kudos :)


End file.
